


Day Eight: Rimming (Business Casual Bonus Deleted Scene)

by Kieran (SunGryphon)



Series: Kieran's Kinktober 2016 [8]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom!Gabriel, Deleted Scene, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Public Sex (Implied), Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:04:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunGryphon/pseuds/Kieran
Summary: Not all the smut I write ends up published. Some of it ends up being cut and put aside for the sake of story or flow. Usually I don't share these, but I wanted to post something to say thank you for reaching 100 subscribers on Business Casual. I never thought that this would take off the way it did, and I'm grateful for every reader who enjoys my work, even if you're one of the silent observers.
This is a scene I removed from the upcoming chapter of Business Casual, "The Date" which I plan to have finished in a day or two. It's pretty abrupt at beginning and end (since it was removed from a larger scene) but I think it's enjoyable in it's own right. No money shot though, sorry!
Thanks for reading!





	

Jack bit his lip and sucked in a breath, then grabbed two handfuls of Gabriel's ass, squeezing and kneading the muscles as he gazed heatedly over Gabriel's back into his eyes, until Gabriel finally moaned and dropped his head onto the back seat. Jack bent over and planted a kiss on each cheek, then dipped his tongue into one of the dimples on Gabriel's lower back, then the other. He took a breath, then dropped to his knees behind Gabriel, his thumbs sliding along the crease where his ass met his luscious thighs.

"Gabriel?"

"Yes...?" Gabriel's voice was taut and breathy.

He leaned forward and kissed Gabriel's skin, right next to where he gently rubbed his thumbs.

"Can I... " He swallowed and braced himself for Gabriel's reaction, "I want to eat you out."

Gabriel tensed, and Jack tried to ignore how loud his pounding heart sounded in his ears as he waited. For several seconds Gabriel didn't reply, then, he slowly relaxed, trembling. His faint voice finally reached Jack's ears, "Yes..."

Jack leaned his forehead against Gabriel's ass for a moment, catching his breath, which he'd inadvertently been holding.

"Are  you sure? I don't want you to do anything you're not comfortable with."

"I... it's just... we've been running around all day and... I'm sweaty."

Jack wondered if Gabriel was blushing and then stifled his laugh at the thought. He didn't want Gabriel to think he was laughing _at_ him. Instead he placed a reverent kiss on Gabriel's rear.

"I don't care. Truly. I want to make you feel good, but if you're uncomfortable I respect that."

He laid another kiss on Gabriel's ass, gently rubbing his thumbs down beneath the crack of his ass to his balls, and back up again.

Gabriel murmured something so low he didn't hear it.

"Gabe?"

Gabriel spread his legs a little wider, and looked at Jack from underneath his body, his heavy cock dripping precum onto the seat..

"Yes."

Jack closed his eyes, smiled, and simply said, "Thank you."

Jack's cock throbbed as slid his hands up and apart, spreading Gabriel's cheeks and baring his tight pucker to Jack's eyes. Gabriel shuddered under his hands as he used his thumbs to stroke the silky hair on either side, then leaned forward and buried his face between Gabriel's cheeks. Jack breathed deep, inhaling the scents that were uniquely Gabriel's; the smell of his sweat and musk and arousal all stirred Jack in ways he couldn't have imagined, and his cock pressed insistently against the fabric of his jeans.

He began to lick at Gabriel's tight hole as he squeezed and rubbed his ass. Gabriel trembled and squirmed as he teased his tongue around the sensitive rim, then gasped when Jack pushed his tongue inside. Jack licked and lapped into Gabriel's ass until the other man was practically writhing, rocking back against Jack's face, gasping moans torn from his throat.

Jack felt delirious with lust as he added one finger, then two, sliding them easily into Gabriel's spit-slick hole and making him curse something in Spanish, muffled by the back seat. Jack reveled in the way Gabriel squeezed around his fingers, and took a moment to reach down and finally free his aching cock from the confines of his jeans. He slowly straightened his legs while remaining bent over, licking and sucking at Gabriel’s sensitive flesh until finally he pulled his fingers free, causing Gabriel to whine. Jack immediately braced the head of his cock with his hand and pressed it against, and then into, Gabriel’s slick hole, groaning as Gabriel's sinful heat tightened around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to those who take the time to share and promote my work, I appreciate every one of you <3


End file.
